Jenny's Surprise
by lindencovenant
Summary: Carolyn Muir and Daniel Gregg wonder what is wrong when their foster child becomes moody.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Muirs, Scruffy, Martha, Gull Cottage, Schooner Bay, or the Captain. Mary and I own the other guys. No profit other than kind words is made and no harm at all intended. Takes place in the Day On Universe after the events from the flashback in When the Stars Come out. Thanks to the best beta in the world, Mary. **

**Feb. 1977**

Although it was closer to Valentine's Day than Halloween, Daniel Gregg could tell that Mrs. Muir was troubled as he watched her stroll aimlessly down the beach. After a few moments, the spirit teleported from his vantage point on the widow's-walk to her side.

Up close, he could see the slight frown marring her lovely face. Even her gladness at seeing him join her did not completely erase it.

"What troubles you, Madam?" he asked.

"What makes you think something does?" Carolyn returned.

"I know _you,_ dear lady, and you have a disquieted look about you. 'Fess up, as Martha might say. What has Claymore done now? I will straighten him out in a trice."

"Claymore is not guilty of anything, at the moment," Carolyn almost laughed.

Daniel's brows lifted. "Well, then what is it? None of the children is ill, Martha is happily married, and you and I are on good terms. Is Tristan up to anything he shouldn't be?"

Looking out to sea, Carolyn shook her head. "It's nothing, really..."

"Madam."

"I'm worried about Jenny. She has been withdrawn, lately, and disappears at unexpected times. I thought I was imagining things, but when I went to the Beacon today, Dave was upset. You know, he really likes her..."

"Likes in the 'infatuated to, in love' sense of the word, I take it?" Daniel asked for clarification.

Smiling, Mrs. Muir nodded. "Yes. She's told him she was 'busy' for the last two weeks the majority of the time when he's asked her out. He's worried that she's missing some boy back at her old home."

Pulling on his earlobe, Daniel looped his free arm through Carolyn's. "I would think that if she were 'in love' or like with some young fellow, she would have expressed some trepidation when the move took place, or mentioned missing him before now."

"I think so too, and that's what I told him." Carolyn sighed. "But, she might still be in the doldrums about missing her old home, her parents, her friends. I hate to think she's unhappy here, but I don't know what to do."

"Have you just asked her what is on her mind?" the Captain asked logically.

"She says nothing."

"But, I take it, in a way that says that nothing is something?" The ghost had learned something of how women and modern mortals spoke over the years.

"I don't know. She does sound like she really means nothing, and when she's available, she's not unhappy, but maybe I don't know her as well as I thought?" Carolyn's frown deepened. "I'm sure she'd deny anything being wrong, out of politeness."

"My dear," the Captain said, "it is quite possible to experience moments of sadness, even long moments, but still be overall, content. She has undergone quite a few changes in her young life, after all. Losing her parents, moving away from her home, making a new life, and discovering the existence of ghosts. Not to mention weathering the last siege from Blair Thompson. She's held up well. If it has all caught up to her suddenly and she's a bit sad, I would not worry over much. Dash undergoes regular bouts of missing his departed wife and children, but recovers." He smiled. "Now then, is anything else on your mind?"

"No. I don't think Candy or Jonathan have any problems. Other than geometry, that is."

"Ah, now that I can help with."

XXX

For the next day or two, Carolyn kept a close eye on her foster-daughter, but could get no sense of what might be troubling her. One afternoon, Dave Farnon came home from the Beacon with her. The young man handled the advertising, and any tasks that Mark put off on him when Carolyn wasn't there to help juggle. About once a week, he, Candy, and one of the Captain's former crewmen, Tristan Matthews, liked to get together and have a "jam" session. Once in a while, Lord Dashire's lawyer, Adam Pierce, would join them to drum. Dave did not realize his best friend, Tris, was a ghost. Since he shared Jen's love of fantasy and sci-fi, he probably wouldn't have cared much, though.

As they drove, the young man glanced at Carolyn nervously. "Uh --- how's Jenny?"

"She's --- " Carolyn hesitated, not sure what to say.

"You know, Valentine's Day is coming up, and I --- want to ask her…" Dave blurted.

Mrs. Muir felt her heart clench. She did not think Jenny was ready to marry. SHE was not ready to have one of her kids marry.

"To --- well --- it sounds silly --- but go steady," he finished.

Carolyn let out a mental sigh of relief.

"I just --- if she's missing some other guy, I don't want to --- get shot down. Do you know yet if she might be?"

"She has mentioned no one," Carolyn assured him. "You might ask Candy. They are as close as the best of sisters, even though they aren't really."

"Yeah. Okay. Will Adam be there today? Maybe he could distract Tris so I can risk humiliation with as small an audience as possible?"

"I can do that," Mrs. Muir promised as the car drew to a stop in front of Gull Cottage.

For the next hour, Carolyn, Jonathan, and an invisible Captain listened to the three young people make music. Then, having been alerted by Carolyn about their guest's desire to speak to Candy without being overheard, Daniel summoned Tristan silently. After he made an excuse to duck out, Dave tentatively broached his concerns to the girl.

Rolling her eyes, Candy said, "Don't be an idjit, Dave. Jenny thinks you're the greatest guy since --- since ---" she frowned, then pointed to the portrait that dominated the living room. "Since he was around, at least."

"Is that good?" he asked uncertainly.

"Better than good," Candy promised.

"Okay. Thought that's you meant that, but wasn't sure. Where is she?"

Candy shrugged. "Think she's got some big art project for school going. Or something like that. I dunno. She doesn't talk about her art a lot, gets kinda red in the face if I ask about it." Then, she grinned. "Now, you will have to worry if you forget Valentine's Day."

"Got it covered, kid. Got it covered."

The girl nodded. Now, she really hoped Captain Dad was equally prepared. The big day was only a week off, and he hadn't mentioned doing anything special for her mom. However, he was good at surprises.

Dave jolted his friend out of her musings by asking, "So, got anything special planned for next Monday?"

"Yeah, a history test in fifth period and a book report due."

"How exciting."

XXX

Up in the wheelhouse, Daniel Gregg's two best friends were of the same mind as Candy.

"So, Danny, what do you have planned for your lady?" Dashire asked, leaning against the chart rack.

"Planned?" the ghost asked innocently.

"He means Valentine's Day," Sean O'Casey prompted.

"Ridiculous holiday," the seaman snorted. "The woman knows I love her, everyday, not just that one."

His two crewmen exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Captain, Danny," Sean gingerly began. "Ladies like to observe these little --- rituals."

"More to the point, they like for US to observe them," Dash clarified. "You'll have to work three hundred sixty four other days to make up for missing this one if you mess up. YOU should know this by now, man! Now, I have an idea or two if you need…"

"Dash," Daniel said firmly. "I can take care of romance on my own." Seeing their skeptical looks he added, "Trust me. Matters are well in hand. I have learned a thing --- or two --- over the last few years."

His oldest friends conceded this.

"If you need someone to mind the kids that night..." Sean began.

"I do appreciate the offer, but I'm sure Dave has plans for Jenny, and Candy and Jon would insist they are too old for babysitters," the Captain smiled.

"Perhaps they'd put up with a couple of old, lonely uncles hanging out for the evening?" Dash suggested.

"Speak for yourself in that description, OLD son," Sean protested. "But, if ye need any help in making the evening come off, count on us. All of us, I'll volunteer the boy's help too."

"If it's needed, I will take you up on it," their commander promised. "Now, Dash, has your matchmaking yielded anything for Adam yet?"

The Englishman shook his head. "Stubborn boy. Says he can't find a girl who doesn't bore him, and he can take care of his own love life, when he is ready." He glared at the Captain. "Rather like someone else."

"He has a point. Don't I prove it's never too late?" the Captain chuckled.

XXX

Jenny came home just as Dave was getting ready to leave.

"Walk me to the car?" he asked.

Shrugging, she agreed.

As the door closed, Carolyn emerged from the alcove where she'd been working on an article. Curiously, she peeked out the drapes.

"Madam, what are you doing?" the Captain asked.

Jumping a little, she gave him a chagrined look. "Don't --- spook me. I just --- wanted to see if I could tell if they're --- resolving issues."

Tristan appeared with an armload of wood. "I could go out, invisibly, of course."

"No," the Captain said firmly.

"Tris!" Candy exclaimed at the same moment.

Carolyn took one more glance, then let the curtain edge fall. "Well, it looks like they're having a nice talk, and Dave IS smiling."

"See, it's all working out," Daniel nodded, looking from his crewman to his lady. "Without assistance."

"Point taken," Tristan allowed.

Mrs. Muir agreed.

At least one matter was solved.

XXX

Martha came in the next day, holding a pair of gloves.

"Wouldn't you be warmer wearing those?" Carolyn asked her friend.

"They aren't my size. Ed said that Jenny stopped by one afternoon and left them."

Carolyn frowned as she took them. "I wonder what she needed? Daniel's crew seems to keep this place running well, on minor repairs. Thank heavens for bored ghosts. And all the electric stuff is working."

"She probably just wanted to say hi," Martha said dismissively. "All your kids are sweet."

"Don't let Jon hear you say that. He'll say that he is NOT sweet," the young widow laughed.

"Sounds like someone's rubbing off on him," the housekeeper grinned.

"And who better to influence a young man?" the ghost asked, appearing in the kitchen beside the two women. "Good morning, Martha. Tell me, does Ed have Valentine plans for you? Or do I need to dispatch Dashire to encourage him?"

"He'll do just fine. I told him I've got a new cherry pie recipe," she blushed. "But, I can always take Dash's blarney."

"Dashire has never blarnied you, Martha, or anyone, for that matter," Daniel noted as he summoned a mug of coffee to his hand. "Madam, you have reserved the evening for me, have you not?"

"You really..." she started to say.

"I know I do not have to, but I wish to. Now, have you?"

At first, she shook her head in fond wonder, then, Mrs. Muir nodded, resigned. "Yes. Would your crew mind keeping an eye on the kids? Not babysitting, of course, just being available?"

"Dash enjoyed being a father when he was alive, and is most grateful for your generosity in sharing the children. Sean and Tris both like being with all three of the young people. I think they have come to look forward to the spending that holiday with Jonathan and Candy over the years."

"As long as they don't feel imposed upon. I know they're old enough, really to be on their own for a few hours, but I feel better knowing they really aren't alone."

"Of course. But do not worry. Just anticipate a delightful evening."

"Any evening with you is that."

February. 14

The week before Valentine's Day was fairly ordinary. Though Jenny continued to be enigmatic, Carolyn noticed Dave was considerably more cheerful after their chat. In fact, the smug grin that said he knew something she did not was downright infuriating.

On Valentine's morning, Daniel came down from his post on the widow's-walk at six to start the coffee for those who drank it. To his surprise, Jenny was slipping into the kitchen, holding a large, awkward parcel.

"What do you have there, child?" he asked.

"Uh---" the girl turned bright red. "I can't say nothing, can I?"

Lifting one brow, the ghost said, "You can, but it's a cumbersome nothing, from the look of it."

"Yeah, well... I'll tell you, when the rest of the family gets up."

"Fair enough."

The Captain only had to wait a little while, then Carolyn, Jonathan, and Candy entered the kitchen. Captain Gregg popped over to kiss his lady and whisper something.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jenny exclaimed.

Her family returned the greeting, then, turned curious looks onto the package.

"It's not really a Valentine's gift," Jenny said, "but the timing worked out right. It's --- more --- an --- I love you-all --- thanks for giving me a family present, that is being given on Valentine's Day."

"A concept I'm familiar with," the Captain chuckled softly.

Carolyn gingerly tore off the paper to reveal a framed portrait of herself, younger versions of Jonathan and Candy, Martha, Scruffy, and... Daniel. On the wall behind them were smaller pictures that she could vaguely make out to be Claymore, Ed, Sean, Dash, Tristan, and Jenny.

"This is --- incredible!" she brushed a happy tear from her eyes.

"Wow," Candy breathed.

"Cool," was Jonathan's comment.

"It's fine work," the ghost said in admiration. "I have regretted that we never have had a portrait of the family as you were when you all first arrived."

"I borrowed some photos," Jenny explained. "Ed let me work on it in his back room, and made the frame. The hardest part was keeping the secret. And --- well --- showing you all. Is it really okay? I don't---"

"Jenny," Carolyn hugged her. "It's lovely. Is this why Dave's been looking so smug? You told him what you were doing instead of keeping him company these days?"

The girl flushed. "Yeah. I said that Captain Gregg's presence is such a force in the house that it seemed right to paint him into the family portrait. He thought it was a neat idea. Really imaginative. It's true, just not exactly the way he thinks I meant it." She hesitated. "I know you can't hang it in the living room; there's room for one portrait there only, and it'd be tough to explain why the Captain's in it every time someone comes in that hasn't seen it... but..."

"I thought maybe it would look good in the Master Cabin," Carolyn said. "If that's okay with everyone."

"Capital idea!" Daniel said.

"Can Jon and I come and look at it, every now and then?" Candy asked. "Er --- **_may _**we?"

"Of course. Now, let's get breakfast going. Time and tide wait for no one," Carolyn smiled.

XXX

By the time everyone returned home, Daniel had gotten to show off the picture to his three crewmen and Martha. She could not believe Ed had kept it from her for over a month, but, then and again, he always had been a close-mouthed soul. The three ghosts were tickled pink to be included in some small way.

"Hello, guys," Carolyn greeted Sean, Dash, and Tris.

"Hi," Candy, Jonathan, and Jenny chorused behind her.

Suddenly, several bouquets appeared.

"From the three of us," Dash said. Then a box of candy was added. "And Adam. Love is not merely romance, after all."

"So, are we on for our annual party?" Sean asked.

"Sorry, Dave and I---" Jenny began.

"We know," Tristan grinned in a way that said he was in on Dave's secret as well.

"Homework first," Jon groused.

"That'll give Adam time to show up. Martha noticed he looked thinner last time he stopped by, so he's coming to dinner," Carolyn said.

"We don't need a babysitter," Candy reminded her. "I'm sixteen."

"And quite sweet to put up with us lot," Tristan agreed, taking one flower and pinning it to her sweater.

"We do look forward to it," Sean affirmed. "I think Adam was very pleased to be invited."

"You're going to make me want to stay," Carolyn chided.

"Oh, no, my dear. I have plans for our evening that do not include three rowdy crewmen, a lawyer, and two charming young people, much less an overgrown ball of lint," Daniel informed her. "Scruffy, you can not have the chocolate. So stop staring at the box."

"Where are we going?" Mrs. Muir asked.

"There's a little Italian place that opened in that newly organized town, Midvale or something, that I thought you might enjoy. It's closer than Skeldale, and different."

"I'll just go get ready," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Me, too," Jenny said.

"C'mon, Jon, homework," Candy said. "I finished most of mine in study hall, but not quite."

After they were gone, Dash looked at Tristan. "Okay, what's Dave got planned that has you looking so pleased? You will note, sir, I am forgiving the rowdy comment."

"Thank you."

"Well, I think they're going to be 'steadies' --- dating only one another --- after this evening, and the heart necklace he's got for her displays almost as good taste as something the Captain might purchase," he said.

"Heart?" Daniel asked. Looking chagrined and popped in a small box and opened it to reveal a bar pin with a heart dangling from it. "Aunt Violet's favorite jewel piece. She wanted me to give it to the girl I fell in love with someday. I found it at the back of a drawer not long ago. It never occurred to me to give it to anyone, until now."

"Your aunt wore it well," Sean recalled.

"They aren't the same at all," Dash consoled him. "Just the same sentiment. On today, hearts are rather inevitable. His gaze turned back to the picture. "I wonder if she'd do one of me? I miss my portrait, the one my blasted relatives sold when I was powerless to stop them. From what I can see, she did a fine job on the miniature of me, a full sized one would be a delight."

A footfall startled the four ghosts as Jenny returned to grab her purse that held her favorite lipstick. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop. I --- I've been wanting to ask all of you guys if I could draw you. You've got great faces."

"Glad Martha's not here. She'd threaten to get Ed to build a new wing for our egos now," Sean commented as he noted his friends' delighted expressions.

"Sean, we do have much to be proud of," Daniel retorted. "Carolyn Muir and her family don't love just anyone after all."

**Other stories in the universe**

**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

**Christmas Presence**

**From This Day On**

**Serendipity**

**Resolutions**

**In Good Spirits**

**Best Intentions**

**Past Sins**

**To Everything there is a Season**

**Halloween With Friends**

**When the Stars Come Out**

**Jenny's Surprise**

**I Won't Say Goodbye**

**When Legends Meet (in the middle of Goodbye)**

**Changes**

**Wedding Conspiracy**

**Martha's Wish**

**The Truth that Haunts Me**

**Brotherly Love**

**Heart's Memories**

**The Duel**

**Space Between**

**Claymore to the Rescue**

**Ghost Riders**

**Relativity**

**Hello, Goodbye, Hello**

**Gifts of the Heart**

**Jane Shoemaker Strikes Again**

**Return of the Ghost Hunter**

**Wedding in the Family**

**Healing **

**Season of Confusion**

**Garnets**

**And Then There Was**

**Some of the stories are not in the Ghost and Mrs. Muir section, contact Tabitha12, LindenCovenant, or AmandaFaye find them. **


End file.
